


【救漂 补漂补】临床规程

by aptx7625254



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptx7625254/pseuds/aptx7625254
Summary: 漂移变成人鱼了！机会不容错过！3P，OOC，他们仅仅是我脑子里的样子，而我的脑子是个傻子。





	【救漂 补漂补】临床规程

**Author's Note:**

> 漂移变成人鱼了！机会不容错过！
> 
> 3P，OOC，他们仅仅是我脑子里的样子，而我的脑子是个傻子。

走廊里仿佛还回荡着通天晓理性的咆哮声。  
小诸葛的实验室炸了，半层船舱差点炸飞，隔着不远的感知器的实验室也被波及了，几个周期之内失落之光上的人都将被迫奋战在烟熏火燎之中。  
不过万幸的是这里接近出舱口，周围十分空旷，没有人员伤亡，不然通天晓的理性会泯灭得更快。小诸葛说他用了一个新研制的装置才勉强逃出来，时间匆忙没有仔细调试，所以这个“伟大发明”也炸了。  
被熏得一身黑的补天士顿时跳起来指着他的鼻子说：“闭上你的发声器！我不想再听到一个字以倒叙的方式出现！”哦。补天士愣了一下。他没有鼻子。  
“单一的字没有倒叙形式！”  
“行行好！！老通！！不是现在！！”

自动喷淋系统尽职尽责地运作着，补天士跳下地板上炸出来的大坑，郁闷地检查受损情况。因为靠近实验室，这四周的舱室全都没有住人，周围漆黑一片，只有旁边看不出原来颜色的气闸门闪着红灯。  
哎？等一下？红灯？闪着？补天士借着自己发光带的微光仔细地观察着闸门。  
红灯闪烁代表气闸室正在加压，有人要进仓，但是全船都从内线得知这一片区域炸成卡隆竞技场了，谁会想在这时候从这里进仓？补天士整个人扒在门缝上。爆炸产生的痕迹完整，代表至少在爆炸之后是没人动过这个门的，那么结论只有一个了。黑暗中金红的机体稍稍后撤，武器充能。  
要么是敌人想来烦死我，要么是我的船员被困住了。啊哦，好像是两个结论。补天士一边想着一边轰开了闸门。  
补天士踩着碎裂的金属慢慢进入气闸室，手炮充能的微光照亮了不大的空间，里面除了飞扬的灰尘之外什么都没有，头顶上的脚步声越来越近了，他气愤地踢了一下脚边的金属。  
好了好了，这下舰长又要被船员拷问为什么破坏船体了。我为什么要说又？  
身边突然传来一声轻微抽气声，补天士被吓了一跳，他紧紧地靠在墙上，瞪大了光镜四处寻找着声音的来源。   
“……别…别找了……你这…瞎子……”  
一双光镜在他面前点亮，暗淡的蓝光足够让补天士认清他是谁了。  
“补天士！我听到爆炸声了！是你干的吗！”  
听听，听听，这哪是疑问句。  
“没事了！我刚才滑了一跤！”补天士冲他们喊道。听到他们嬉笑着离开，他歪着头盯着地上的白色机体，唇角微微勾起。  
我可不想让他们看到这个样子的你。

补天士喝掉最后一口特调，起身离开背离记，身后的喧闹声在舱门关闭后戛然而止，幽静的走廊中只有他一个人的脚步声。  
毫无愧疚地用特权密匙打开医疗坞的大门，金红的机体迅速进入并再次落锁。  
眼前的是一个经小诸葛和感知器之手的巨大的医疗舱，占了整个医疗坞大半的空间，舱内灌满了半透明的液体，它们发出微弱的光线充当整个空间的照明，一团阴影浮在舱体中央，从外侧无法看清是什么。  
补天士轻轻将手贴在舱壁上，那团阴影就像感觉到了什么一样，缓缓地向着他的方向靠近。  
“我吵醒你了吗？”补天士笑着说。  
机体的轮廓慢慢显现，阴影由混沌不清变为红白两色，一只手破开水液，隔着透明的舱壁，两只颜色迥异的手贴在同一个位置上。  
“变成人鱼的感觉怎么样？小漂移？”补天士看着那张逐渐清晰的脸说。  
“不得不说这感觉有些奇怪，小热破。”内线响起调侃的声音。  
随着漂移的凑近，模糊不清的机体也完全展现在他的面前，上半身是他所熟知的机体形态，从腹部的位置开始，他的变形形态向着水生物种靠拢，矫健的双腿融合在一起，黑色的腹部线条向下延伸，外侧的装甲变形成巨大的鳞甲覆盖在原来还是腿部的位置，腰腹两侧变形出鳍一样结构，合着背上更大鳍放松地伸展在水液中，黑白交错的金属鱼尾漫不经心地搅动着，勾走了补天士全部的视线。  
“不过你确实打扰我充电了。”漂移闪了闪光学镜，歪着头看他。  
“看来这个液体还有充电的功能，小诸葛不错嘛。”补天士打开上方的舱口，伸手撩动着腻滑的水液，语调中一点愧疚之意都没有。  
“是感知器。”鱼尾用力甩动了一下。“小诸葛已经预感到等我拿到我的刀，他就要变成薄厚均匀的113块切片的事实了。”他攀着舱口的边缘，小心地将面甲贴在补天士的手上。  
头雕浮出水面时补天士愣了一下，光镜快速聚焦不放过任何一个细节。散着微光的液体顺着变形缝融进水中，尖利的音频接收器的末端挂着一滴不愿落下的液珠，凌厉的面部线条被水液模糊，他轻柔地蹭着补天士的手，湿漉漉的面甲浮现出餍足的笑容，并在下沉之前在手心留下一个吻。  
“好吧，你之前的怎么发现我的，我可是什么都没做。”补天士出神地看着刚才被吻到的手心，转过身背靠着舱壁，侧过头问道。  
“我的机体在小诸葛‘奇妙的爆炸’之后对外界刺激的阈值降低了，连我自己发声器的震动都有些接受不了，这也是为什么你炸了闸门之后我没和你搭话的原因了。救护车他们不得不让我泡在这些液体里，免得我的脑模块自己把自己累到锁死。”漂移一边在内线说一边隔着舱壁将头雕靠在补天士肩部的位置。  
然而补天士听完却瞬间弹开了，有些紧张地看着水中的机体。“啊…这个我真不知道。”他眼神飘忽地说到：“抱歉打扰你充电。”  
漂移双手扶着舱壁，鱼尾不耐烦地甩动着。“嗨…”水液和舱壁隔断了一些震动，声音听起来有闷沉。“过来…”蛊惑般的音色传入补天士的脑模块，甚至给他带来了一丝酥麻感。  
补天士诧异地盯着他开合的嘴唇，机体不受控制地向医疗舱移动，直到两双手隔着舱壁贴在一起。  
“怎么回事？我…你做了什么？”补天不安地说着。  
浮动着的机体轻笑出声，那声音像是抚动着他的紧绷的神经网络，让他忍不住去追逐，一股微弱的电流顺着脊柱流遍全身，脑模块贪婪地分析着这段音频讯号，催促着他想要更多。  
漂移重新接入内线说：“偶尔会有这种情况，发声器会产生类似电路增压剂的效果，虽然很微弱，但是足够让神经兴奋了，小诸葛第一次听到的时候整个人锁死了几赛秒。”明蓝的光镜中充满笑意。“但好像有些人不怎么吃这套，救护车威胁我要把发声器在不麻醉的情况下卸掉，感知器直接切断了他的音频接收，而你…”尾鳍轻轻甩动让机体靠得更近。“…你很享受，对吗？”他再次开口说到。  
补天士双手撑在舱壁上，埋下头长长地叹了一口气。这时，身后的舱门无声地开启了。  
救护车对于补天士出现在这里好像一点都不意外，扫了一眼他的姿势，用后挡板想都知道刚才发生了什么，他径直走向医疗舱的操作界面记录着数据，干脆地无视了他们俩。  
补天士皱着眉头，朝着救护车的方向抱怨道：“我说老救，你打算什么时候把这个‘自走毒品’解决掉，舰长就要被谋害了。”  
鱼尾用力地扇动了一下，液体从敞开的舱口涌出，正好浇了补天士一身。“啊啊啊！你看！这是造反！”补天士崩溃地大叫。  
救护车头都没抬：“你自找的，而且我现在正要做的就是解决‘毒品’的问题。”

液面缓缓下降，顶部的舱口完全打开，水液比刚才就剩下一小半，四周的舱壁下降到合适的高度，漂移现在像泡油浴一样惬意地躺在医疗舱中。微亮的液体汇聚在各处装甲缝隙中，随着尾部轻轻拍打水面的动作一点一点地融进水中，接触到空气的置换系统重新运作，他深深地喘了一口气，扭动着机体靠在舱壁上。  
“他现在起码有一大半的传感器都跑到体表上来了，我是说他那半截新变形形态上的体表，我现在要限制他脊柱上中枢神经的上传，免得他被人碰一下就在我耳边叫唤三天。”救护车无视了那装出来的委屈样子，提着他的肩膀把他翻了个面。  
“过来帮我按着他，以他现在的敏感程度麻不麻醉都一个样，上次他差点拆了医疗坞，托他的福现在我有了一个崭新先进的医疗舱。”救护车抓着补天士的手按在红白交错的腰上，手掌下的机体像被烫到一样挣动了一下，救护车用温和的语气问道：“要强制下线吗？但我没法保证你什么时候能醒，你的脑模块可能想多休息几天。”漂移摇了摇头，递过去一个宽慰的眼神，随后关闭了自己的光学镜。  
救护车小心翼翼地操作着，由几根金属骨刺撑开的纤薄背鳍微微颤抖，漂移趴伏在液体中，看上去面色如常，但补天士明显感觉到手中的机体绷紧了，他在竭力抑制本能好让救护车正常工作。舱室中静得只有金属的切割声，莹粉色的能量液从切口溢出，被放大不知多少倍的痛觉信号摧残着脑模块，工具终于接触到密布的神经，救护车全神贯注地调整着数据传输速。补天士死死地按住身下的机体，神经中枢直接被触及，尾鳍不受控制地向上翻起，腰部以下的机体小幅度地战栗着。  
“和他说说话，他必须保持清醒，不然我不知道我的调整有没有效果。”救护车头也不抬地说。  
补天士跨进医疗舱内，用膝部压住他的腰，尽量让救护车能比较平稳地操作，将他死命咬着的手指救出来，用自己的手掌侧面不由分说地塞进他的嘴里，漂移的光学镜艰难地重启，一丝诧异在暗淡的蓝光中闪过，艰难地张着嘴却迟迟没有咬合。  
“呃……哈啊……”几声压抑的呻吟不受控制地泄出，他终究是抵抗不住疼痛的侵蚀，为了不再让发声器工作，他被迫咬上眼前的手。  
“我不是故意的。”内线中漂移的声音有些失真。  
“你知道，同样的招数没法对我起效两次。”补天士略显狼狈地说着，他几乎将整个人的重量全都压在挣动的机体上，才勉强达到救护车的手术标准。  
“好消息，他的逻辑模块还在运作；坏消息，可能这个模块连带着其他部分马上就要下线了，我需要重置他的知觉系统，有一瞬间会很疼，非常疼，他会需要一次下线来规避这次冲击。”救护车停下操作，语气劝慰。“马上就结束了，我保证。”  
“我们好好睡一觉吧，小美人鱼。”补天士言辞轻佻神情却没带什么笑意。  
“不，我想要醒着。”内线中的声音坚持着。  
“在你下线的未来几天中，我们会找到方法让你的机体复原，小诸葛已经有头绪了，等你重新上线的时候，这些二进制一样的事情就像没发生过一样，你需要一个详实的理由说服我不把你强制下线。”即便是被变形出来的微型显微镜遮挡了大半张脸，也能从救护车的语气中猜测到医疗官现在心情不佳。  
“我想醒着。”说完，漂移切断了内线链接。  
“我简直不敢相信……更正，我完全不能理解你这么做的理由，就像我不知道为什么要上这艘船一样，你难道是喜欢上这个机体了吗？”救护车嘴不饶人，手上的动作没停，没有看到补天士像是躲闪一样的眼神。  
他叹了一口气，无奈地说：“准备好，只有一瞬间，一瞬间就结束了。”随后，救护车启动了重制程序。  
光镜痛苦地眯起，巨量的知觉信息瞬间冲进每一条神经线路，清洗液不受控制地融进微亮的液体中。之前的疼痛甚至显得微不足道，脑模块被迫接受本不应由它处理的信息，像是被一股力量猛地扔进恒星中心，全身上下每一块金属都被霎时轰击成灰烬；又像是坠入锈海深渊，每一根导线都被缓缓腐蚀成齑粉。漂移在超载的状态下丧失了对机体的控制权，鱼尾极其用力地甩动了一下，随后归于沉寂。  
救护车迅速地焊接着切口，能量液染了满手。补天士觉得漂移之前可能都没使劲咬他，他关闭了机体破损警告，绝望地意识到漂移现在的样子满足了他的某种欲望。身下的机体在捱过那一瞬间后微不可察地轻颤着，冷凝液从全身的各个地方析出，光镜中明灭着暗淡的蓝。  
归于空寂的神情让补天士不安，他翻下被压制的机体，有些慌乱地观察着他的状态，麻木的掌心已经感受不到之前急促的置换气息，光镜啜满水液，补天士硬是从他空洞的眼神中看出一丝委屈来。他小心翼翼地轻抚覆满赤红鳞甲的尾部，变异的机体部分不再对他的触碰产生抵触，卷曲的尾鳍舒展开，心不在焉地拍打着液面。救护车已经进行到收尾环节了，百忙之中分出一根手指按住重新舒展开的背鳍，防止它阻挡视野。  
“感觉怎么样？”补天士神情复杂地问道。  
“他还能感觉出怎样，爽呗。”救护车瞥了他一眼。“终于能离开这个水族箱不用整天休眠了，虽然还是走不了路。”  
漂移虚弱地甩了甩尾巴表示抗议，他舔了舔补天士的手示意他不用再当发泄物了，被咬到深可见骨的伤口重见天日，能量液从破损处不断溢出。  
“谢谢。”内线再次收到漂移的讯息。  
他捧着被咬伤的手，贪恋地亲吻他的指尖，并且不着痕迹地舔舐着溢出的能量液。补天士不自在地转动着手腕，隐约跃动的舌尖像是瞬间治愈了手掌损坏的神经线路，脑模块自动模拟出绵软酥麻的感觉，就连他直接吻上伤口的时候都感觉不出疼痛的存在。  
救护车长长地呼出一口气，站起来抻了个标准的懒腰。“需要做个术后检查，把他挪到医疗床上去。别这么看我，你的手跟他刚才相比就是零点几级疼痛，不过我没想到你的骨架居然没被咬断。而且……”医疗官一边擦着手，一边向后仰倒瘫在椅子里。“……别告诉我你不想抱一抱他。”  
补天士俯下身给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻，满不在乎地用受伤的手揽住绵软的腰，另一只手圈住鱼尾，怀抱着他从水液中站起来。“没办法了小睡美人，你要躺在充电床上故事才能继续。”漂移双手搂着他的脖子，突然的动作让他有些眩晕，他将头雕埋在补天士的肩上，柔软的双唇蹭着面前的脖颈，将置换气体喷在敏感的外层皮肤上。粘在机体上的黏稠液体顺着尾部的弧度不断滴落，尾鳍缓缓地缠上补天士的腿，给他们不算远的路程徒增了一丝难度。  
补天士艰难地迈出医疗舱，带出的水液让救护车眉头紧皱。“你知道这些因为你而报废了的药液值多少个科学家吗？”救护车支起上身，慢腾腾地拖着椅子挪到医疗床旁，用椅子腿发出的噪音表达他的不满。  
终于抵达了负重障碍赛的终点，补天士轻手轻脚地放下怀中的机体，揉了揉尾鳍好让他松开他的腿。漂移侧躺在医疗床上，背部凭空多出来的鳍让他难以仰卧，他勾着补天士的脖子，与他交换了一个充满能量液味道的吻。  
救护车没花什么功夫就卸掉了尾部的鳞甲，黑色和红色的装甲片堆叠着，尚未干透的药液在桌面上汇聚成一小滩。将检测仪器连接上变异的机体，救护车一边刺激着外层皮肤，一边记录着检测数据。冰凉的仪器释放出微弱的电流，漂移难耐地扭动着，背鳍磕在金属床面上的感觉让他的吻心不在焉，补天士自然是发现了这一点，用他娴熟的吻技将那条软舌引诱出来，用两根手指迅速夹住，防止它逃脱，电解液黏连的声响戛然而止，金色的手指稍稍用力捻了一下后又放开，当作是他三心二意的惩罚。补天士舔了一下白色的音频接收器尖端，沿着锋利的边缘轻吻着，他喜欢看他被刺激到敏感点的样子，也喜欢沉浸在为了不伤到他而竭力抑制挣扎的隐忍的眼神中。  
补天士扳着他的肩膀让他俯卧在医疗床上，驾轻就熟地躲过了救护车刀子般的眼神，但是救护车掂量着仪器的动作还是让他迅速收回了得逞的表情。“你以为我像你一样闲吗？闲到跑来我的医疗坞里在我的医疗舱旁撩拨我的病人？”救护车按住尾鳍重新操作仪器，他把三个“我的”说得咬牙切齿，手上的动作也不自觉地加重。“是他先动的手！不是我！我只是来尽舰长关爱船员的责任！”补天士双手作投降状，脸上写满无辜。“我不想再和你这个二进制多说一句话了，现在，照我说的做，否则，去关照其他船员。”探针刺入脊椎末端的皮肤，宽大的尾鳍抖了一下，随后卷曲着攀住救护车的手腕，救护车臭着脸放任了他的动作。  
“你知道他不是说真的。”这句话由内线同时发送到另两人那，产生了两种不一样的理解。

“补天士，从背鳍开始。”救护车记录完初始数据，向他糟心的临时助手下令。补天士心领神会，手指顺着背鳍上金属刺的底部滑到尖端，轻轻揉捏着纤薄的鳍，在这片脆弱的金属上留下一个吻。救护车一边记录波动的数据，一边翻手将尾尖勾到手中捻弄着，心中暗暗赞叹尾鳍的柔韧度。  
漂移发出一声餍足的喘息，他享受着按摩一般的检查，光镜舒服地眯起来。补天士用舌头在金属薄片上留下一道道亮晶晶的痕迹，不时将骨刺的尖端含进口中吸吮，电解液顺着轻颤的薄片淌下，漂移扭动着腰身，像是要躲开这顺着背鳍滑下来的粘腻水液。  
救护车单手记录着数据，另一条手臂被整个卷住，看似孱弱的尾鳍让他动弹不得。他不得不中断检查，抚摸着鱼尾上裸露出来的导线和纤维，用熟稔的手法让强劲的尾鳍放松下来。漂移遏制住即将失控的呻吟，背鳍上的舔吻每一下都会增加内存的占用量，尾部上的揉按更是加速了这一进程。尾鳍缓缓松开钳制，顺从地再次回到救护车的手中，轻轻挂蹭着作为医疗单位最敏感的手心。  
救护车鬼使神差地偏过头，视线撞上了一道自始至终锁在他身上的目光，那对已变为赤红的光学镜贪婪地望着他，尾鳍再次试图缠上手腕，隐晦地表达着不满。救护车在坠入罗网之前成功移走了视线，医疗单位的本能让他艰难地将注意力移回检查数据上，他稍稍用力将手抽出来，无视了拍打的尾鳍，小心地拔出探针走向医疗床另一端。  
“让他仰卧，背部检测结束了。”揉按着漂移的后颈让他放松，救护车捞起他的上半身，让他侧靠在自己身上，近距离观察这对光镜，赤红色的深渊引诱着他，轻启的双唇故意泄露出颤栗的叹息。看着救护车隐忍的模样，漂移心情愉悦地环上他的脖子，借力用舌尖轻触了一下紧抿的嘴唇。  
金色的手极富技巧地抚弄着漂移的下腹和尾部，手指插进裸露的导线轻轻拨弄，补天士戏谑地盯着下腹一道颜色稍浅的细缝，没有了鳞甲的遮蔽，那道缝隙收缩着挤出透明水液的画面尽收眼底。“老救，这和我想的那个一样吗吗？”他沾了一些在手指上，一边观察一边等待着回复，抬眼却发现这两个人已经顾不上他了。道貌岸然的医疗官已经和他的病人拥吻在了一起，若有若无的水声从他们唇舌相触的地方传出，从补天士这个角度看不到救护车的脸，估计他也是直接无视了之前的提问。正当补天士打算通过漂移的哼鸣估算救护车吻技的时候，之前暗淡的光镜重新亮起，用充满挑逗意味的赤红朝他闪了闪，鱼尾再次弯起，尾鳍卷住手臂柔若无骨。补天士愣了一下，下意识地想挣开，但漂移没给他机会。他喘息着结束了这一吻，水光潋滟的双唇凑近救护车的音频接收器，光镜却聚焦在补天士身上。“想要更多……”魅惑般的词语随着气流漫进救护车的脑模块，漂移甚至伸出舌舔了一下橘红的角徽，光学镜挑衅般朝他眨了一下。  
补天士感觉救护车和他同时叹了一口气，他低头撑着医疗床缓了一会，脑子里不受控制地模拟着漂移被他拆到下线的样子，他偏头瞥了一眼，这个特异点炉渣又和救护车吻起来了，喘息声合着微弱的水声灌进他的脑模块里，那只握惯武器的手正在抠弄救护车的前挡板。  
我不喜欢被命令。补天士盯着缠在手臂上的尾鳍想。我喜欢遵从自己的意志。他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。  
抓着纤细的尾部末端，补天士不留情面地将缠着他的机体拽了下去，金属纤维在他手中有力地收缩舒张却无法逃出钳制，尾尖不安分地甩动着。补天士轻咬了一下纤薄的金属作为惩罚，趁着漂移愣神的空隙，俯下身吻向那道形似接口的细缝。  
“……唔…嗯……”满足的哼鸣自交缠的唇舌间泄出，漂移更加卖力地取悦着手中的输出管，指尖沿着凸起的环状线路描摹，拇指轻轻搓弄顶端的细孔，继而用手腕托着，让输出管依次划过手背和手指，突出的指节刮蹭着冠状结构，用指腹感受着灼人的热度。  
蠕软的舌沿着细缝来回舔弄，时不时挤开这两道瑟缩的金属纤维，稍微探向内部又迅速撤回。补天士吸吮着从中带出来的润滑液，备受刺激的细缝徒劳地收紧，欲拒还迎地裹挟着探入其中的舌尖。  
三具机体制造出各种淫靡的声响，交缠的喘息和黏腻的水声充斥着医疗坞，半躺在医疗床上的机体难耐地扭动着，纤细的尾部末端被抓在手中揉搓，变异的接口被一条软舌侵犯着，隐藏在接口上方导线中的输出管因为充能而暴露在视线内，顶端细孔因接口内的舔吮隐隐泛着水光。唇舌间的交缠变得力不从心，软舌被堵在口中，电解液被肆意地掠夺，微弱的呻吟被侵略者尽数吞噬。掌心紧贴环状线路，手指虚握，缓慢地撸动着充能完毕的输出管，拇指不时以轻柔的力道按压着。  
救护车撑着床沿稳住机体，漂移基本上等于半挂在他身上，唇舌的交缠从最开始一方魅惑的邀约变为另一方单方面的施暴，喘息合着电解液从唇瓣间的缝隙中漏出，赤红的光镜半眯着，略微涣散的眼神中盛满晦涩的欲望。救护车挑着他的下巴安抚性地捏了捏，在撸动输出管的手指收紧时不赞同地咬了一下柔软的下唇，结束了漫长的一吻。  
双唇间连出一条晶莹的细线，随着距离的增加又被无情地扯断，重获自由的软舌探出来舔舐着嘴角的电解液，舌尖滑过嘴唇的时候又刻意擦过拇指指尖，而后像计谋得逞一般咬着下唇轻笑起来。漂移收回折磨着输出管的手，像是表演一般地张嘴含入两根手指，光镜中透出糜烂的笑意，他将电解液满满地涂在双指上，抽出来满意地观察了一下，随后将手指点在救护车的唇上。指腹描摹着金属唇瓣的弧度，越过下颌的棱角拨弄了几下脖颈中的导管，轻点几下材质特殊的整流罩，在救护车胸前留下几个模糊的水痕，沿着下腹装甲的轮廓滑向两腿之间，润泽的电解液随着手指的动作蹭在输出管上，指腹像是被灼烧到一样从顶端逃开。最后，漂移抽回手，像是之前对救护车做的那样，轻吻了一下自己的手指。  
补天士猜漂移绝对是做了些什么，不然救护车的置换系统怎么突然就加大功率了呢。眼前的景色让他舍不得挪开目光去验证猜想，细缝在他的舔吮下微微张开，露出其中银色的原生体，润滑液源源不断地从中析出，但都被贪婪的舌头搜刮殆尽，内嵌的输出管从导线中顶出来，顶端泌出些微的水液。结构和形状倒是没怎么变。补天士一边吮吸着细缝上方的节点一边想。看来连敏感点可能都差不多呢。他玩心大起。  
舌头沿着细缝的最下端一点一点地向上移动着，湿腻的原生体徒劳地收紧却连润滑液都留不住，外置节点被舌尖逗弄的时候，鱼尾僵硬地扭动想要脱离手掌的钳制，唇舌轻轻地挂蹭着输出管，用电解液润湿每一道环状线路。补天士愉悦地听着那些由他制造出来水液挤压声，用舌尖引着，将灼人的冠状结构含入口中。  
“呃…啊！……唔…”呻吟不受控制地泄露出来，漂移咬住下唇将剩下的声音锁在口中，他向救护车投去半是求助半是蛊惑的目光，克制与放浪同时映在光镜中，颤抖的手指再次缠上输出管抚弄。“看来你的存储模块也需要修一修了。”救护车威胁性地按了按发声器的位置。  
“你知道，我忍不住。”内线中的声音带着一丝戏谑，嘴角也随着勾了起来，神情是能以假乱真的委屈。“看来我们都想找到一个方法能堵住你的嘴。”救护车托着他放低姿势，小心地调整着插入后颈的仪器。漂移毫不在意地侧卧住，手指轻轻托起涨热的输出管，像品尝什么佳肴美味一般着迷地吞入口中。  
补天士保持着比漂移超快一些的频率吞吐着，他让输出管顶到舌根的位置再吐出来，重复几次后换成用手指上下撸动，时不时地虚握住，用舌尖探进指缝逗弄着凸起的环线，顺着底部的中线一路舔吻至顶端，在吸吮净溢出的对接液后，俯下身将输出管抵进比上一次更深的位置。手指在每次顶入的同时用一下比一下重的力道揉按着外置节点，鱼尾随着他的动作徒劳无功地挣动着。金属导管在手心里不断收缩又放松的触感令补天士心情大好，他吐出输出管转战倍受冷落的接口，不似之前的浅尝辄止，这次软糯的金属舌不顾甬道的推阻，肆意地搅动着腻滑的水液，舌尖在甬道中四处勾弄寻找曾经的敏感点，手指轻缓地撸动着输出管。  
低闷的呻吟和水液粘连挤压的声音被堵在漂移口中，救护车托着他的后颈慢慢地顶弄着，他克制地用轻柔的力道在口中进出，溽热的口腔完美地包裹住冠状结构，深处的摄食管被顶得不住地痉挛，口腔在呕吐反应的作用下被迫张得更大，这像是邀请一般的动作让输出管进得更深了。救护车校准着探针的位置，抹掉了溢出的能量液，将荧粉的液体涂在面甲上，赤红色的光学镜半阖着，随着抽插动作带出的电解液顺着下颌滴在医疗床上。  
漂移顺从地放松自己的机体，手指紧紧抓着床沿抵御从各处传来的快感，他没想到手术过后的机体仍然这么敏感，之前彻骨的疼痛被快感和欲望所取代，鱼尾被补天士禁锢在原地，尾鳍只能难耐地小幅拍打床面。变异后的接口毫不费力地吞入两根手指，被挤占了位置的润滑液顺着机体的弧度滑下，随即又被一条等候多时的软舌截住，就着腻滑的水液一遍遍地舔吻他充能的输出管。手指在对接通道内部轻柔地搅弄，偶尔撑开湿热的软金属，让微凉的空气毫不留情地灌进来，手指之间颤颤巍巍地牵出一道黏丝，随着甬道的收缩绞紧又重新融回内壁，细微的水声忠实地传进脑模块中，加速了逻辑模块融化的进程。口中的巨物仍在缓慢地抽插着，每次都要顶到痉挛的摄食管才善罢甘休，但有时耐不住软金属的邀请，向外抽出一小段距离后又会迅速顶回去。坚硬的顶端紧紧抵在摄食管上，将呻吟和喘息尽数截断，无处可藏的金属舌被迫品尝着环状管线，电解液勉强从口腔和输出管之间的缝隙挤出去，合着不知什么时候流出来的清洁液汇聚在下颌。  
“救护车，我能继续吗？我是说，如果你想让我停下来可能要费一些周章。”虽然嘴上这么说着，补天士的动作却丝毫没有收敛的势头，他横跨上医疗床撑在漂移上方，将充能完毕的输出管解放出来，挺动腰胯沿着接口磨蹭，稍稍用力抵在蠕软的金属上。甬道急不可耐地将润滑液淋在滚烫的顶端，接口不住地收缩着企图挽留，机体不受控制地向上挺起，被冷落的输出管蹭在补天士的腹部，试图和贪婪的接口一齐获得更多的快感。  
“不许射在里面，变异结构很复杂，我不想熬夜清理你的次级能量液。”救护车退出了湿热的口腔，被电解液沁润的输出管重新暴露在微凉的空气中，带着呛咳的喘息顺着舌尖流出来，再加上因呕吐反应而析出的清洁液，被快感和情欲淹没后的无助表情，救护车无奈地察觉到自己的置换循环系统运转得更欢了。手指放出细微的电流抚上下颌关节，纯熟的手法和酥麻的触感驱走了疼痛信号，漂移眼神迷离地享受着首席医官的私人按摩，周身的快感让他有些忘乎所以，补天士俯下来舔吻他的脖颈，舌头探进导线间勾弄搅动，将电解液涂在深处脉动着能量的导管上。被蹭得烂熟的接口制造出更多的润滑液，酥麻的快感控制了他的逻辑模块，鱼尾再一次攀上补天士的腿，缠卷收缩的动作中尽是无魇的催促。  
他打断了补天士舔咬他能量管线的动作，伸手拽着脸侧的接收器给了他一个淹没在情欲中的吻，舌头挑开微张的唇缝探进口中，挑逗般地轻触了两下补天士的舌尖，在他反应过来之前将属于两个人的味道留在口腔中。“给我……”他贴着补天士的音频接收器说，语气极具暧昧与渴求，猩红的光镜越过金红色的头雕挑衅地对上医疗官危险的视线。  
补天士紧绷着，他无奈地意识到自己的机体究竟有多渴望这个声音，指令越过逻辑模块自作主张地驱动着肢体，腻软的接口主动地蹭着他的输出管，角徽上感知到独属于唇舌的绵滑触感，欲壑难填的猩红光镜中尽是笑意。  
“别挑战我……”补天士捡拾起自己所剩无几的理智，啃咬他颈侧的能量管线，留下充满威胁性的齿痕。“……试试求我怎么样？”他沉下腰腹，输出管缓慢又坚定地破开接口，一点点地埋进等候多时的对接通道，冠状结构狠狠地擦过附在内壁上的传感节点，环状凸起一节节地被接口吞没，润滑液随着越发深入的动作沿着接口淌出来，黏腻的透明水液漫过外置节点，在圆滑的机体上留下一道晶亮的水痕。  
“…啊……！…呃啊……嗯…”对接通道被缓慢侵入，变异后更加敏感的传感节点忠实地反馈着没顶的快感，漂移扭着腰胯，让输出管蹭在两具机体间好得到一丝慰藉，鱼尾难耐地挂蹭着补天士的腿，金红色的手拢着背鳍垫在腰窝处，稍稍施力让自己进犯得更深。漂移得逞般地舔着唇，细微的呻吟从唇齿间泄出，猩红的光镜用一种幼生体讨要奖赏时的眼神望着救护车。  
“我希望你能记得……”救护车掐着他的下颌，输出管不由分说地顶入口腔，电解液再次润上凸起的环状线，顶端一点点地逼近瑟缩的摄食管，唇瓣和管身之间严丝合缝，水液和呻吟被迫堵在口中。“……请遵医嘱。”救护车紧皱着眉头说完，监督着漂移半推半就地吞下整根输出管。  
清洗液沁了医疗官满手，一副被欺负惨了的模样，殊不知所有的放纵与情欲皆出自他之手。补天士起伏着腰腹，输出管在接口中搅弄出更多的腻滑水液，内壁上敏感的节点被一遍遍激活，汹涌的快感覆盖掉了口中被巨物进出的不适，而成功撩拨起二人的欲念更是让他生出异样的成就感。  
“你看上去…嗯……好像…很开心？”输出管被紧绞着，补天士用了点力气才破开软金属的围困，顶端戳弄着记忆中曾是油箱垫片的位置。“你把副油箱藏哪了？”食指捻弄着外置节点，满意地感受到身下的机体用力挣了一下，本来酥软的鱼尾猛地绞上他的腿，连带着救护车都被骤然加力的吸吮给激出了一声低沉的喘息。  
补天士像是发现了什么好玩的一样，继续逗弄着充能的外置节点，输出管保持在之前的位置蛰伏着，传感节点被蠕动的软金属主动贴到输出管上，润滑液被接口挤出去发出细微的嗞咕声，鱼尾随着手指的动作殷切地缠卷着，输出管颤颤巍巍颇为可怜地吐出一点透明的水液。“你喜欢这样吗？”听上去像是在问漂移，补天士一边舔去他光镜旁的清洗液，一边不怀好意地瞥着救护车。“感觉到了吗？你咬得更紧了，我都不用动你就会主动缠上来。我应该把你抱到镜子前，让你看看你渴求我的样子……哦，对，你不止渴求我……”他放过了胀热不堪的外置节点，将手指上粘到的润滑液蹭到他的面甲上。“你真的有好好吃下去吗？还有一大半露在外面呢，这样对救护车太不公平了。”他歪着头故作怜惜，居心叵测地笑了出来。“我来帮你吧。”在救护车诧异的表情中，补天士伸出软舌舔上被冷落多时的环状凸起。  
顶端被湿热的口腔包裹着，下端被同样溽黏的金属舌舔弄着，救护车认命地抬起头呼出一口浊气，再次挺动腰胯顶到口腔深处的软管。电解液随着进出的动作被带出口腔，随即又被另一双唇吮去，黏滑的水液交换着，在环状沟壑中混到一起。甬道内的输出管再次动作起来，蹭着传感节点小幅度地抽插，试探着油箱垫片可能的位置。漂移眯着光镜承受着直达摄食管的顶弄，补天士会吮净输出管上属于他的电解液，就好像那是什么美味珍馐一般，用舌头舔去下颌处成分混杂的液体，随后含着这些液体，将它们尽数淋在环状凸起上。  
“……！……！！！……”补天士和救护车都愣了一下，身下原本乖顺的机体突然剧烈地挣动起来，鱼尾痉挛般地甩动着，他们不得不停下动作重新压制住他。  
“……不…这太……唔嗯…不要……”内线中是漂移带着哭腔的哀求，救护车抽离出他的口腔，手指抚上下颌继续之前的按摩动作。  
“不要什么？”补天士吻上他的唇，软金属轻轻地摩擦着，舌尖搜集着溢出来的电解液。  
“……呃…不…不要……！！……别顶…”鱼尾绵软地挂在腿上，酥麻感随着抽插的动作一阵阵地席卷整具机体，猩红的光镜再次啜满液体。  
“我不知道，我顶到什么了吗？你很难受吗？”补天士愈发用力地挺动着，输出管撞在一个比其他地方更软一些的金属上。  
“……！…啊…太…！！……不…不是难受…”润滑液越来越多地挤出来，在两具机体间拉出黏腻的银丝。  
“那你还想要吗？”输出管直直地顶在那块敏感的金属上停下动作，他掐断了内线通讯，撑起上身，满含笑意地望进那片猩红。“我之前教过你怎么做。”  
“呃嗯……”漂移几乎哭了出来，酥麻的快感沿着每一条管线冲遍他全身，输出管溢出了更多的水液。“…求你…我想要…”暗哑的嗓音回荡在医疗坞中，蕴藏的欲望几乎能凝成实质。“…求你给我……”尾鳍无力地拍动着床面，发出的细微声响瞬间被来自二人置换系统的轰鸣声盖过。  
金红色的机体俯下来，浑身紧绷，像终于被电路增幅剂满足的瘾君子一样。等再抬起头时他已经抑制住了颤抖，用满载着情欲的嗓音说到：“遵命。”

“你不该这么撩拨他。”救护车用手捻弄漂移的舌尖，输出管贴在他的面甲上，灼人的热度让他在被快感抛到天际的时候仍能分出一丝注意力，与那沉沦于欲望的神情对上视线时，救护车升起一种比被他的声音蛊惑住时更加难耐的急躁感。  
“听到了吗？但你后悔已经来不及……嗯……你太紧了宝贝儿…放松……”柔蠕的甬道绞得他动弹不得，补天士被迫停下进犯的动作，深处的油箱垫片被连续的顶弄激出过多的快感，小幅度地晃动腰身，输出管在甬道中搅弄出嗞咕的水声，泛滥的润滑液顺着接口淌下来。  
“我是说你，舰长。”救护车扶着输出管，用冠状结构描摹着漂移双唇的形状。“我的病人连手术台都没下就被你拆了。”溽湿的舌无意识地吐出来蹭着顶端，置换系统排出的热气随着顶弄的节奏喷在输出管上。  
“Ratty……”发声器徒劳地运转着，内线中漂移的讯号不太稳定。“我把你的发声器关闭了，暂时…”救护车隔着众多的导管摩挲着发声器的位置，“…我现在只需要你的机体数据…”他动了动腰，输出管紧紧抵着舌面来回滑动着，“…有关发声器的问题…”无视了漂移躁动不安的神情，冠状结构缓缓撑开双唇，“…我们可以留到下次讨论。”话音未落，输出管再次侵入湿热的口腔。  
变异重组后的机体被压制在医疗床上，稠腻的液体淋满了床面，嗞咕的水声隐没在粗重的喘息中。由于被关闭了发声器，欢愉只能通过肢体动作直白地表述出来，鱼尾无力地扭动，尾鳍蹭着补天士小腿上的轮胎，半是讨饶半是催促的触感让接口中的顶弄来得更重了。喘息的权利被剥夺，救护车缓缓进出着，电解液源源不断地被带出来，沿着下颌没入颈间的缆线中。补天士啃咬着他脸侧的突兀件，时不时地凑到他唇边吸吮被带出的液体，舌尖装作不经意地划过涨热的输出管，直到环状凸起全部没进漂移口中。  
补天士起伏的动作停顿了一下，对接通道内的软金属过分地收紧，而他此时正好顶在其中一个传感节点上。“…嗯……你听到了，救护车不让我射在里面……哈啊…所以…你能轻点夹我吗？”他不指望身下被顶着摄食管和敏感点的机体能给他什么回应，这句话比起劝解更像是抱怨。他再次沉下腰腹，炙热的输出管像利刃一般强硬地破开紧绞的内壁，环状凸起刮擦着节点，冠状结构继续向内探索着，顶向一个更柔软的位置。润滑液在两具机体之间牵出数条黏稠的银丝，随着进出的动作被扯断而后又再次相连。  
漂移像是被钉在展板上的标本一般，穷其所能地展现着被欲望吞没的模样，病态的满足感控制了他的脑模块，他想要被填满，想要痛楚，想要更多的快感，而始作俑者慷慨地满足了他的欲求。摄食管条件反射地吞咽着，赤红的光镜中焦距彻底散开，清洁液被等候多时的软舌舔去，抚在后脑的手现在紧紧地钳制住他，就像不这么做他就能逃脱一样。  
“…给我……Roddy…再深…”内线通讯响起时原本瘫软的鱼尾不受控制地翘起，尾尖剧烈地震颤着。  
“我找到了是吗？唔…它比之前还要软。”补天士贴着他尖利的接收器喘着，他毫不留情地让冠状结构紧紧抵在油箱垫片上。“想让我进来吗？让我填满你，把次级能量液留在里面，让你隔着腹甲都能感受到它们的存在。”他缓缓地抬腰抽离，仅仅让冠状结构还留在甬道内。“你想要我吗？”他说。  
“你想让我给你检查一下记忆模块吗？”救护车稍稍后撤，他放过了可怜的摄食管，钳着他的头雕用比之前略快的速度抽插着。  
补天士在漂移的讯号响起前打断了他，他用一种极其惋惜的语气说：“哦，我差点儿忘了，医生没有允许我污染你的副油箱，看来没办法了，我没法满足你了宝贝儿。”他浅浅地抽插着，手掌覆上被冷落多时的输出管心不在焉地抚慰着。  
被插得烂软的接口妄图挽留住输出管，蠕腻的甬道被空虚感刺激得析出更多的润滑液，湿黏的软金属急切地裹住冠状结构，在水液的润滑下又被一次次地滑开。  
“………Ratty…”酸软的唇舌更加卖力地取悦着救护车，舌尖殷切地抵住顶端细孔。  
救护车放开了钳制，任由漂移在欲望的驱使下急躁地舔舐他，舌头沿着中缝来回滑动着，强压下呛咳将电解液淋满本就滑腻无比的管身，双唇裹住冠状结构用力吮吸，末了用一种绝对会激起医生同情心的可怜神情注视着他。  
小炉渣。救护车想。两个都是。他瞥了一眼笑得像只得到奖励的涡轮狐狸一样的补天士，撬开漂移的嘴，让他像品尝什么美食一样舔吻他手指。补天士已经抽出了输出管，更多的水液被一并带出瑟缩的接口，冰凉的空气灌入被撑出形状无法闭拢的甬道，这感觉像被从云端抛入谷底。骤然的空虚感和未予满足的欲望攻占了这具躯体，鱼尾急躁地甩动着，连带着腰腹也难耐地扭动起来，补天士翻下身按住尾柄的位置，手指插入缆线中轻浅底拨弄，任由纤薄的尾鳍卷上他的小臂。  
漂移的输出管可怜兮兮地挺着，顶端溢出的液体顺着管身漫进接口，外置节点浸没在黏滑的水液中，接口无意识地收缩着挤出更多的润滑液，唇舌驯服地舔吻着救护车的手指，软舌挤进指缝，牙齿轻轻地刮蹭着指跟，咕哝的水声混着偶尔漏出的喘息诉说着他的欲求。  
金红色的手抚上输出管时漂移明显僵了一下，补天士窃笑着收拢手指上下挫弄，俯身用舌尖逗弄着涨热的外置节点，近距离观察着接口在他的动作下的反应。他用面甲蹭着管身上的环状结构，故意将温润的吐息喷在敏感的软金属上，舌尖一点一点地向上蹭过每一条缝隙，手指接替舌尖的工作抚弄着每一条环状结构，将滑腻的水液涂满管身。  
嫣红色的光镜眯得更紧了，舔吻的动作时断时续，金属舌被两指夹住捻弄，愈发急促的喘息从唇缝间流出，上半身勉力维持着侧卧的姿势，但还是在冠状结构被含入湿热的口腔时，颤抖着瘫倒在医疗床上。救护车的手指被他的动作带出口腔，润滑液在两者之间牵出一条银丝，光学镜和着喘息的频率闪动着。  
补天士吞吃着冠状结构，手指极尽所能地抚弄撸动，金属舌磨着顶端的细孔，他接通内线问道：“放松，我都开始嫉妒你了，你从来没有像我现在这样卖力取悦过你的舰长。下次，我是说你机体正常的时候，你要把这些都还给我。我想想，我要你舔着我的接收器叫我的名字，吻我直到我机体过热，在舰桥旁若无人地进入我，让所有人都能听见我的呻吟，输出管顶在我的油箱垫片上，听我求你给我更多，你最喜欢听我求你，看我被你拆到直接下线，输出管插在我体内抱着我一起充电，第二天早上用另一轮顶弄叫醒我，你最喜欢这样了，对不对，亲爱的？”  
内线中响起断断续续的杂音，像是被扼住火种时的垂死挣扎。“…Roddy…我要……呃啊——！”补天士最大限度地含入，冠状结构顶在他的摄食管上，吞咽反射促使口腔更加卖力地吸吮。在手指轻缓地揉搓上外置节点的时候，漂移颤抖着过载了，次级能量液一股脑地射在补天士嘴里，他向后退出了一些，仅仅只含着冠状结构，在漂移过载的同时不断地撸动摩擦着管身，好让他将更多的液体灌进他的嘴里。  
机体剧烈地颤栗着，光镜几乎阔到了极限，无声的尖叫抑住了喘息，腰腹向上拱起拉出一条优美的弧线，鱼尾僵在一个扭曲的角度上，钳在尾柄上的手仍然插在敏感的线缆中拨弄着，接口无助地抿出更多的液体。  
补天士不知道从哪顺了一个杯子，将含了满满一嘴的次级能量液转移到这闪着微光的晶体制品中，他张着嘴，舌尖微微吐出，让荧粉色的液体顺着杯壁缓缓淌下，黏滑的液体被重力引着沉向杯底，在晶体和舌面上留下欲望的痕迹。  
“浓度好高，老救最近都没满足过你吗？”他极具挑逗意味地舔过嘴唇，向着救护车勾起一个堪称甜蜜的微笑。“这是我的私人收藏了，你想要用作医疗分析的话我可以分你一点。”他摇晃着杯子，像是那里盛着什么琼浆玉露。  
漂移还沉浸在过载的余韵中，微弱的电涌流窜全身，不断地打乱他喘息的节奏，光镜迷蒙地半阖着，他挪动虚软的手环上救护车的手腕，尾鳍在补天士的钳制下不安分地扭动着。“还…不够，想要…更多，Ratty……要更多，给我……”他咬着下唇，用微不足道的力度拉扯着救护车，艳丽的光镜盛满叫人难以拒绝的诱惑神情。  
救护车不发一言地绕到床尾，位置的变化导致漂移从环着他的手腕变成勾着他的手指，补天士识趣地退开一步，他擎着那杯“私藏”凑到漂移眼前。“看呐，多美的颜色，我要把它做成能量块放进我的储藏罐里，猜猜我们哪天能吃到它？”他侧坐在医疗床上，俯下身着迷地盯着那对失焦的光镜。“不，那可能要好久以后了，我们现在就尝尝鲜怎么样？”说着，他用一个残留着次级能量液味道的吻堵住了持续不断的喘息。  
两条舌热切地缠在一起，淫靡的水声从厮磨的唇缝间泄出，残留的次级能量液的味道融进双方的口腔中，电解液随着舔吻的动作从嘴角溢出，淌过被水液弄得凌乱不堪的下颌没入脖颈中。补天士轻轻地揉按着发声器的位置，舌尖蹭过上颚，细碎的酥麻感引得漂移不住地扭动着机体，光镜再次蒙上一层浅浅的水雾，勾着救护车的手指不由自主地收紧。  
补天士轻喘着结束了这一吻。“这不公平。”他兀自说到，两双唇之间并没有隔出太大的距离，甚至有一条银丝撤在中间。“你们俩在偷偷背着我聊天，我知道。”他探出舌将那条银丝舔进口中，随即凑到他的接收器旁，用一种刻意压低的声线说：“我想听你的声音，甜心，我想听你叫着我的名字过载。”他听着凌乱的喘息，小心翼翼地舔上接收器锋锐的边缘。“劝劝他好吗？求你了，我想听你的声音。”伸手扳过他的头，让他散乱的视线能对上救护车不耐的目光，他状似疑惑地摇了摇头。“还记得你上次教我的小花招吗？我为了学它腰都要被你弄断了。”细碎地吻去他面甲上凌乱的水痕，最后轻轻地咬了一下闪着水光的下唇。“再教我一次吧。”  
救护车耐着性子由着他们两个把他拽上床，跨坐在不甚清醒的漂移上方。身下的机体小幅度地挪动着，让仍旧滚热的输出管堪堪抵在他烂软外翻的接口上。“我需要把我说过的话刻在你的脑模块里才能让你记住吗？”救护车的眉头皱得更紧了，因为种种原因。“哦，我当然记得，被歌声诱惑的水手永远迷失在深海中……”他转头望进那对可以覆灭理智的嫣红光镜中，对方回给他了一个迷蒙的浅笑。“……我不是早就沉到海底了吗？”  
漂移极富技巧地挺动着腰腹，异变的机体给他的动作提供了意想不到的便利，烂熟的接口上下碾蹭，润滑液争相覆上炽热的输出管，他压抑着喘息，沉溺在聊以慰籍的快感中。腻软的金属殷切地凑上来，接口堪堪包覆住顶端，随即又在下一次挺动中滑开，黏滑的水液让甬道徒劳地瑟缩着却没法留住近在咫尺的欲望。  
“老救————”补天士用一种大概只会在床上才能听到的绵软语气说到，他凑过来，用手指抚弄着接口的边缘，时不时地和胀热的输出管相互碰触。“就这一次，好不好，求你了，不然我没法过载。”手指小心地撑开接口外沿，让内里敏感的软金属暴露出来，嵌在内壁中的传感节点猝不及防地撞在输出管上，短促剧烈的电讯号让腰身挺动的节奏都随之顿了一下。  
甬道内的软金属借着手指的力道浅浅地环住顶端，虚软的鱼尾因延迟满足而扭动着，泛滥的润滑液被堵在甬道中，随着机体的动作甚至发出嗞咕的闷响，漂移双手撑着医疗床，努力让疲软的腰肢不再抖得那么厉害。  
“Ro…Roddy，帮帮我……”他哀求着，努力无视掉对方露出的正中下怀的神情。  
补天士俯下身，用舌头接替了手指的工作，蠕软的舌尖来回扫过凸起的环状结构，在救护车猝然加重的置换声中将自己挤入冠状结构和接口的缝隙中，温软的舌面紧紧地贴在输出管上，模仿着对接的动作浅浅地进出着。  
漂移比之前抖得更厉害了，浅层的传感节点被输出管和舌头共同刺激着，让他完全无法满足于仅限于此的快感。他的视线扫过救护车扣紧的五指，挪动虚软的手覆在其上，一点一点地施力拽向自己。没怎么费神便展平了救护车的手，小心地磨蹭着齿间精密的指关节，而后在作为医疗单位最为敏感的指腹上，落下裹挟着欲望的虔诚一吻。  
救护车缓缓地置换出一口浊气，果真是上了年纪，对着漂移这张讨饶的脸已经没法再像以前一样坚定地拒绝他了，嵌进温软接口的输出管也在干扰着他的逻辑运算，而且异变结构在特殊情况下的数据收集工作还需要继续，对于漂移发声器独特的增压效果自己也十分好奇，忽略掉补天士欠打的表情，救护车为自己的出尔反尔找到了足够充分的理由。  
“好了，放过我的手吧。”他略微挣动了一下，赶在漂移再次含入手指之前抽回手。漂移的眼神极其无辜，好像在懊悔自己究竟哪里做的不够好。救护车安抚性地用拇指滑动双唇，随后手指插进后脑繁杂的缆线中小心操作着.。  
“补天士。”救护车没给自己犹豫的机会，手指微动，一声轻响后，舱室内又再次响起勾人心魄的轻喘声。“可能会产生依赖性，如果你不想以后每天都来我这儿戒毒，让他少说两句。”救护车抽回手，扶住他拧动的腰肢，在漂移略显恍惚的神情中沉下腰腹。  
坚硬的输出管炙烤着敏感的内壁，在泛滥的水液的帮助下，冠状结构依次碾过内嵌的传感节点，在内壁剧烈的收缩中缓慢而又坚定地抵上深处的油箱垫片。“呃！啊…唔嗯……”漂移不受控制地呻吟出声，后半句被补天士迅速地堵回口中，湿热的舌和另一条软金属缠抵在一起，咕哝的水声从上下两张嘴中传来。  
被快感支配的机体剧烈地颤抖着，双手环住补天士的脖颈，小臂上的副鳍颤颤巍巍地张开，和被填满的甬道同频率地收缩着。带着哭腔的呻吟声从厮磨的唇瓣间泄出，独特的频率让补天士的循环置换系统骤然轰鸣，他渴望这个好久了。带着咬痕的手覆盖住漂移的光镜，补天士紧贴着尖利的接收器说到：“我从来没…没试过这种，电路增压剂也是这种感觉吗？亲爱的？”赤红色的光从指缝间溜出，补天士满脸餍足地啃咬着两片软唇。“老救，我们能不修这个地方吗，我保证不会上瘾的，这感觉实在是太好了，他能抚慰我被繁重的舰长工作压垮的火种。”  
救护车一边缓缓地抽送着，一边分神调整着接收器，屏蔽一部分波段好让自己不像补天士一样那么受影响。“好啊，我正好想把你脑子拆开看看里面有没有闲到生锈。”救护车单手撑着床面，另一只手虚握漂移被冷落许久的输出管，用一种可以称之为专业的手法搓弄着。手指沿着缝隙来回抚弄，拇指搭在冠状结构上不轻不重地施着力，手掌紧贴着管身，医疗单位内置在掌中的传感节点被炙烤着，顶端泌出的水液粘在敏感的指尖上，随着救护车抚慰的动作发出轻微的声响。  
纷乱的喘息声占据了整个舱室，偶尔泄出的呻吟简直让周围的空气都变得腻软起来，置换系统持续轰鸣着，三具交缠挺动的机体将欲望加热到了沸点。漂移被禁锢在医疗床上，视线完全被补天士遮挡，过于温和的对接让他难耐地拧动着腰身。输出管每次抽离时都达到让接口堪堪包裹住冠状结构的程度，随后便是漫长的挺入，将甬道内的每一个传感节点再次激活，用堪称温柔的力度缓缓顶在油箱垫片上，几赛秒后破开企图挽留的软肉，再次抽离饥渴的甬道，将黏滑的水液带出接口。  
每当抽离时，空虚感就像厚重的水银一样缓缓渗入机体的每一条缝隙，占据每一个运转回路，补天士热切的吻更是给他未被满足的情欲火上浇油。手指挑着埋藏在脖颈中的线缆，不时地将其含在口中，牙齿轻轻地刮蹭着金属外壁，感受着漂移因本能的恐惧而颤抖的身体。救护车撩动着他淌着水的输出管，管身的每一处都被细致地照顾到，环状结构被沾着润滑液涂抹得滑腻无比。漂移勉力向上挺动他酸软的腰，妄图让接口和输出管得到更多抚慰。但甬道内的输出管仍然固执地保持着难以忍受的缓慢速度，手指也只是轻轻地揉搓着冠状结构没有其他动作。  
“…唔…嗯…”漂移双手顺着补天士双肩突兀件的弧线滑动，轻轻地推了推示意他起身。两双唇瓣依依不舍地分开，舌尖甚至从对方口中带出一条银丝。“…Ratty…快…”漂移有些失神，对焦不稳的光镜勉强捕捉到伏在他身上的两个机体同时顿了一下，揉搓输出管的手指惩罚性地攥紧。“唔呃…Ratty…Ratty……”漂移哀求着，声音像是一双无形的手，直接覆上两人的火种，一下一下轻柔地撩拨着。  
补天士俯下身，将头埋在漂移颈间，轰鸣的置换系统意味着他远没有表面上那么冷静。“漂移……”他半是强迫地让他和自己对视，虽然他自己也不觉得那双啜满清洁液的光镜能将视线准确地落在他脸上。“……我呢？”他问道，面上不再是之前的兴奋表情。“叫我的名字，亲爱的，叫给我听，好不好？”吻着他微张的唇角，补天士用隐忍的语气劝诱着。  
“……哈啊…嗯唔……”救护车的动作幅度明显变大了，输出管在饥渴的甬道中快速进出，内里的润滑液被挤得滋咕作响，接口随着每次抽出的动作收缩挤压着，极度贪婪的甬道拼尽全力想要留住这美好的感觉；而在输出管再次破开缠卷的软金属，插入到比上次更深的位置时，早就被开发完全的甬道又顺从地放松自己，让内置节点悉数贴上滚烫坚硬的管壁，驯服地拥着输出管的同时也能让自己品尝到极端的快感。  
漂移勾着他的脖子把人往自己怀里带，双唇蹭在艳红色的接受器上，凌乱的喘息灌进补天士的脑模块中，酥麻的电讯号瞬间延着脊骨冲过全身，让他险些忍不住跟着一起呻吟出声。“唔…Ro…Rodi…mus……”漂移不甚清明的念着，救护车的顶弄让他甚至不能完整地念出一个词。补天士将头抵在床面上，享受着这些组成自己名字的音节冲刷过全身回路的感觉。正当他想起身回吻时，漂移忽然坏笑了一下，手臂发力将补天士再次拉近，竭力稳住声线，用低语般的气声呢喃道：“……Rodimus…Prime……”  
“…呃…普神啊……”补天士难以自制地颤栗着，漂移从未这么称呼过他，偏偏在这个时候，携着一丝恶意，由异变的发声器增压后冲进他的脑模块。逻辑模块和情感模块处于一种类似过载的状态中，机体甚至有一瞬间不受他掌控。“……”补天士紧咬着牙关，勉强让自己捱过这骤然的快感，控制着自己的发声器别再呻吟得那么大声。  
“这是一个错误，我的错误，救护车，你说得对，我反悔了，不能再让赛壬继续歌唱了。”补天士嘟囔着，抬腿跨坐在床面上，手指毫不费力地插进漂移的嘴中搅弄着，低下头在颠倒的视野中对漂移笑了一下。“老救正在忙，我不想打断他，我们用别的办法让你沉默一下吧。”手指夹着软舌捻了一下才抽出来，带出来的银丝被迅速扯断，补天士向前挪了挪，到双唇刚好能够含住漂移的输出管时才停下，而他自己的输出管也刚好抵在漂移的脸侧，到刚才为止一直疏于照顾的部位炽热依旧。“专心点儿，小漂移。”补天士一边舔着涂满水液的冠状结构一边说，“你明明那么用力地吸着老救。”  
两个小炉渣，还能再瞎折腾一点吗，救护车在心里恶狠狠地念着。补天士现在这个姿势完全挡住了漂移的机体，就只剩条尾巴可怜巴巴地露在救护车身后，被情欲驱动着卷曲甩动。输出管保持着比较温和的速度和力道进出着，但每次都会顶得很深，而这并不是救护车的本意。由于补天士的作乱，救护车只能调整位置，给他生了锈的脑袋腾出空间，这个姿势让他的双手几乎没有着力点，全靠腰腹的力量硬撑着。除非他把手按在补天士上下起伏的头雕上，否则在绵柔的软壁将他夹到过载前，他历尽百万年磨难的腰部轴承就要报废在这儿了。救护车毫无心理负担地将手支在补天士的后脑上，无视掉掌心下的挣动和呜咽，心安理得地借力抬腰。  
原本浅浅地含着冠状结构、正打算用舌尖舔吮顶端细孔的补天士，被突如其来的力道压得险些顶到摄食管，光镜瞬间就因生理反应而啜满清洁液，他诧异地扭着肩，惊呼被堵在口中成了意义不明的闷响。双手艰难地撑着床面，每当他试图向后抽离时，救护车就会用更强硬的力道将他压得更低，炽热的顶端浅浅地顶着他抽搦的摄食管。补天士模糊的视线中是被插到烂软的接口和不断没入其中的输出管，软金属甚至被插得翻出来，暴露在空气中的传感节点贪婪地攀附着管壁，但又因过于滑腻的水液一次次地错开。  
漂移原本浅浅地吮着面前的输出管，补天士并没有把胯沉得太深，仅仅停在能让双唇包裹住冠状结构的位置便不再动作。来自于甬道和输出管的快感让他无意识地用软舌顶着口中的灼物滑动着，双手攀上补天士的大腿，指尖插入装甲间的缝隙缓缓向上，沿着紧闭的后挡板边缘抚弄着。拇指轻轻扳起一条小缝，瞬间就被滑腻的润滑液淌了满手，食指毫不费力地撬开挡板，指腹心不在焉地揉按着外置节点，补天士满足的呻吟声混入弥漫着燥热的欲望中。  
救护车不耐烦的动作搅乱了旖旎的氛围，补天士被他压得不停地挣动，连带着顶在漂移唇上的输出管都向内进了几分。身下的两人断断续续地呜咽着，鱼尾可怜兮兮地摊开，随着机体被进出的节奏一下一下地抽动着。救护车放松了对补天士的钳制，转而把手抚在漂移起伏的小腹上，隔着褪去装甲的软金属隐隐能感觉到向内挺入的输出管。绵软的甬道虚软地绞着输出管，润滑液一刻不停地析出，被挤在软金属之间嗞咕作响。输出管每次都要顶到深处的油箱垫片才会缓缓地退出去，力道更是层层加重，冠状结构已经趁着垫片被顶得酥麻瘫软时蹭进了更深的地方。  
掌心明显能感觉到漂移的腹部被自己顶起了一块凸起，而从他全身紧绷僵直的状态来看，机体离过载只差一步之遥。救护车停下了动作，输出管卡在油箱垫片内侧，享用着临近过载时甬道略微痉挛的抚触。黏滑的水液还在一点一点地淌出接口，床面上已经干涸了的痕迹被再次润开。  
漂移用手指紧紧地抠进补天士的装甲缝隙，甬道被进到前所未有的深度，快感像病毒一般从他手中夺走了机体的控制权，让他不假思索地想要祈求更多，而他现在却被禁锢住全身，连呻吟的权利都没有，就是想被钉在祭坛上的神牲，等待着、接纳着、承受着神的施舍。  
补天士吐出了口中的输出管，撑起上身，腰部向后弯出了一个不可思议的弧度，唇边扯出的一条银丝不甘地垂下，断裂。他死死地咬着下唇，将绝大部分呻吟禁闭在口中，头雕低垂着歪向一边，光镜晦暗不明，他实在是羞于承认仅仅是看着漂移被拆得接口外翻就让自己险些过载。濡湿的口腔仍然顺从地含吮着他，来自外置节点的一次激烈的快感直接熔毁了他最后的防线。  
“唔…嗯呃！……”触在外置节点上的手指直接带着他过载了，双腿像是终于承受不住了一般颤抖着，像是有电流直接接入中枢神经系统，极端的快感刺激着每一条传导线路，脑模块中只剩下了对接这个概念，腰腹不自觉地小幅挺动，好让更多的次级能量液注入湿热的口中。冠状结构几次顶上瑟缩的摄食管，微弱的吞咽声响彻在舱室中，一部分莹粉色的水液顺着嘴角缓缓淌下，在面甲上留下晶亮的痕迹后渗入变形缝中。  
被灌了满嘴的滋味并不怎么好受，何况还是在这么个不上不下的情况中，机体中每一个流窜的电子都叫嚣着熔断他的理智，汇集在中枢系统上制造出酥麻的快感劝慰着他敞开自己献出一切。对接通道收缩绞紧，渴求着输出管满足它源源不断的欲求。压在下腹的手只要微微用力就能引得鱼尾一僵，柔软的金属层上时不时地被顶出暧昧的凸起，油箱垫片被完全无视，副油箱自作主张地将湿黏的水液淋满越近越深的顶端。  
最终将他推向尽头的是一次能令他火种停跳的顶入。太深了，要被拆坏了。漂移愣愣地想。机体像是被冻结在那一瞬间了一样，所有的管线、通路像是被堵死了一般，能量液、电讯号一齐顿了一下，在发出一声急促的抽气声后机体急不可耐地激活了过载程序。  
输出管颤颤巍巍地挺立着，次级能量液淋到了补天士和救护车的机体上，在人工重力的影响下又缓缓落下，莹粉色的水痕绘满漂移不断起伏的腹部金属。“……唔！……”被填得满满的嘴没法发出更多的响动了，发声器艰难地将断断续续地抽噎从口中挤出，清洗液啜在光镜表面被晕成了嫣红色。卡在油箱垫片上的冠状结构甚至不需要挪动就能带给他难以承受的快感，这种与痛感极其相似的电讯号在他早就无法正常运转的脑模块中翻搅着，试图取代他几近瘫痪的每个思维回路。  
几滴次级能量液甚至染上了补天士的面甲，舌尖禁不住诱惑不断舔舐着嘴角甜腻的水液。对接通道毫无规律地收缩绞动着，将传感节点严丝合缝地贴在输出管上，来自副油箱深处的淫液借着拥挤的甬道将炙热的入侵者整个浸没，让救护车挺弄的动作变得更加顺畅。油箱垫片被迫撑到了极限，涨大的冠状结构死死地卡在副油箱入口，将更多温润的水液堵在其中。  
对接通道过于主动的讨饶着，救护车挺动的幅度越来越不受他自己控制，各个轴承像是有自己的意识一样不停地将输出管钉入更深的位置，油箱垫片被撞得完全失去了应有的作用，接口处满溢的润滑液再次在两具机体之间拉出淫靡的细丝。输出管被紧紧地箍住，每一次进犯都需要用比上一次更大的力道，每一次抽离都伴随着极尽缠绵的挽留。医者引以为傲的逻辑模块像是自行切断了与机体的链接，对于机体顺从于贪得无厌的对接通道的行为熟视无睹。救护车一部分的意识被关在一个小角落里，用一种旁观者的视角观察着自己深陷于情欲的另一部分意识。他不停地收集着自己机体的数据，有条不紊地分析并记录，努力矫正机体不理性的的动作，并在对比了众多的历史记录后，像是松了口气一样对机体下达了过载的指令。  
横冲直撞的次级能量液迅速撑满了小小的副油箱，腹部裸露的软甲甚至略微隆起，输出管在过载的同时缓缓地抽插，环状凸起狠狠地蹭过内嵌的传感节点，试图将更多的次级能量液射进早已满涨的副油箱中。冠状结构严丝合缝地卡在油箱垫片上，力求在过载状态结束之前不让一丝一毫的水液从副油箱中溜走。救护车的喘息声愈发粗重，循环冷却系统嘶吼着做着无用功。过多的次级能量液让漂移负载过重，机体自行下达了过载的命令以消耗掉多余的能量。激荡的电荷再一次顺着中枢系统轰击着机体的每一个角落，内壁再次变得紧致非常，将输出管强行绞在原处动弹不得，斑驳的小腹再次恢复平坦。  
就在漂移意识不清地准备迎接过载的终曲时，补天士迅速转换了自己的位置，他骑上漂移的小腹，翘起后挡板，微颤的手指扶住漂移的输出管，用冠状结构碾过自己的外置节点，抢在漂移露出疑惑的表情之前一坐到底，将输出管完整地纳入自己尚未被爱抚的对接通道内。  
“……啊！嗯！——”  
“……唔！……哈啊！……啊……”  
两声惊叫同时发出，过于紧致的软金属死死地绞住输出管，所剩无几的次级能量液被迅速榨取一空，未被满足的机体急切地将其吃得更深，油箱垫片主动套在冠状结构上，甬道内的软金属收缩挤压着，只要能填满副油箱，什么都好。  
“漂移，小漂移……唔呃……填满我……”补天士挣扎着央求到。  
漂移无声地尖叫着，清洗液再次决堤，原本瘫软的鱼尾病态地拍打着床面，双手像是抓住救命稻草一般死死地抠着医疗床的边缘。机体在高频的刺激中缴械投降，混乱的电荷错误地将废液储藏区并入输出管线，半透明的循环废液在压差的作用下迅速挤向唯一的出口，温热的液体撞进副油箱中，满足感随着缓缓溢出接口的混乱液体逐渐占据所有思维回路。  
救护车凭着强大的意志力终于抢在输出管再次充能前退出了漂移的机体，被插得烂软却仍旧热情的接口源源不断地吐着莹粉的水液，顺着变形缝划出一条淫靡的水迹后溶进身下那滩说不上是什么颜色的水泊里。记录探针早就不知道被蹭到哪去了，救护车匆匆扫了一眼分析数据后就关闭了页面，操作起其他设备，手指上的腻滑的液体沾染上触控屏，在半透明的屏幕上画下暧昧的轨迹。  
补天士压在漂移身上，对接通道仍旧恋恋不舍地含着输出管，淡粉色的混合液体顺着接口和管身间的缝隙艰难地挤出来，顺着补天士的大腿流向两具机体的阴影中。漂移虚环住补天士的后颈，顺从地送上双唇任人舔吮，补天士带着尚未褪去的情潮意犹未尽地品尝着漂移的舌尖，滋咕的水声隐隐有盖过医疗舱启动声的趋势。腰胯向上提起，接口将大量的水液淋在管身上后才极不情愿地吐出了输出管。鱼尾不安分地甩动着，腰腹紧紧地贴着另一具机体拧动，环着后颈的双臂微微收紧，补天士从他半阖的光镜中判断出这些行为大概率不是出自于他自己的意识。  
“时间到了，小美人鱼。”补天士贴着尖利的接收器说到，发声器因过载程序而增压导致他现在的声音有些喑哑。漂移在他身下小声地呜咽着，头雕来回扭动毫不配合。“魔法失效了，你该回家了。”补天士勉强揽住他不断挣动的腰，将赖在自己身上的大型挂件重新挪回医疗舱内。却不料被躁动的鱼尾一下圈住了腿，绊在了逐渐升高的医疗舱边缘，带着两具机体一同摔进了滑腻的药液中。  
救护车面无表情地继续操作着设备，直到将医疗舱注满液体并完全封闭后才转头看向用力敲着舱壁的补天士。“在你激活热武器前，想想后果。”救护车凑近了用屈起的指节敲了敲舱壁。“我要履行我的承诺，给你们俩都看看脑子。哦对了我忘了说，他异变后机体的恢复能力也成倍地增强了。”对着补天士逐渐变为惊恐的表情笑了一下后，心情愉悦地转身走向隔壁的清洗间。“玩的愉快。”  
还未等补天士拨通救护车的内线展现他花式叫骂的绝学，一双手已经悄然抚上他背后的扰流翼，一股轻柔的力道将他拉向远离舱壁的深处。  
“留下吗？船长？”漂移伏在他接收器旁喃喃道。


End file.
